We're Getting WHAT?
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: In which Aria finds herself becoming very panicked, confused, doubtful, and flattered when Orland brings himself to confess he likes her and insists they "get married". After all, they're only kids...!


I wrote this fic about three days ago, I was totally bored and then somehow got into a discussion over the phone with MidnightSakuraBlossom-Chan as she was playing Rune Factory 2 (she loves multi-tasking, huh?). She told me that she was currently "marrying" Orland in her Aria file. Somehow, I just got the inspiration to write this fic with the two as wee kids.

After all, I absolutely love Orland-Kun~! Even though he can be such an arse like his father~! 8D

Hope you enjoy!

~StormofyourDestiny

Disclaimer: We should all be very glad that StormofyourDestiny does not own the Rune Factory series. Because she would make it suck.

_._

_._

_._

_We're Getting WHAT?_

_By: StormofyourDestiny_

_._

_._

_._

Aria stared mouth agape at the half elf, half human little boy in front of her. A wave of total shock and bewilderment overcoming her as the seconds passed them by very slowly. Too slowly for her liking.

For a moment, Orland almost thought that he said the wrong thing. But then again; that was impossible. Elves were so much more elite compared to humans and they always could say the right thing no matter how creepily awkward the situation becomes.

What started this totally awkward silence was a few hours ago when Aria's mother, Dorothy, sent her out on some errands for the day. It was a beautiful Saturday and there was no school, that meant she could visit her friends and then go out to the various monster-infested areas outside Alverna to search for clues about her missing dad.

After returning back to Dorothy with the items she was told to pick up at the clinic, Aria made the decision to stroll by the large board in the middle of town to look at the various requests townspeople put up. She happened to be skimming over them when a particular one from her secret crush, Orland, caught her eye.

She had read over the request anxiously, she loved it when he would swallow his pride and come to her for help even if he did not come out and admit it. It was so cute, helping him was a chore that she could live with. As along as she won his attention. This time, he had a very brief request.

"Meet me outside the school as soon as possible. I...have something to tell you." - that note had stated in his great handwriting.

Naturally, Aria was so much like Kyle. Her curiosity levels were always high like his. She all but bounced happily through the town where she assumed that her crush would be at.

"_Hello, Orland~!" Aria greeted happily as she skipped over to where Orland was standing. He turned to look at her, but couldn't quite meet her twinkling hazel eyes._

"_Hi..." The boy said rather coldly almost as he glanced away, his cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink as he realized he had no idea how to spit out what he wanted to tell her. "Ah, you read my request?"_

_Aria nodded. "Of course I did! So, what's up?"_

_Orland seemed to be hesitating for a minute, trying so hard to work up the nerve to even tell Aria this. She was just staring so adorably clueless and that really didn't help him at all, but he couldn't let her see he was a nervous wreck underneath the stoic facade._

_Finally, blushing furiously and avoiding her eyes, Orland gave his belated reply to the original question. "Aria..." Aria, herself, was now trying to keep the beat of her loud beat under control at the fact he had actually called her by her name. Was this guy really Orland? "Ahh...this is a little embarrassing to confess, but...I..."_

_Aria blinked, as the rest of what he was confessing was far too muffled and run together for her to understand clearly. A smile tugged on her lips as she urged him to say it louder and easier to decode._

"_I can't hear you."_

"_I said...." The words were a little bit audible at least, but they were rushed together in one breath. Orland brushed a strand of his long light blond hair back in place and avoided her gaze. This was just too embarrassing, but if he kept up his straight face than he was sure she wouldn't detect it._

_Aria blushed suddenly, realizing what he had just confessed to her. She so wasn't expecting it, and near stumbled back as she stammered, "Y-you like me?"_

"_Yes..." Crystal blue eyes met pale hazel eyes and the two just continued to blush and search for the words they wanted to say in their heads. Geez, this was so awkward for them. "And, I've been told by Aaron that you feel the same way about me. Is that true...?"_

"_Aaron told you that?" Aria almost growled. She would have to remember to later yell at her twin brother to not go and blab about the secrets that she gave him. But her anger subsided when she met the eyes of Orland. "Well...yes...I guess I do feel the same way. But I just didn't want to you to find out through Aaron, he really should keep his-"_

"_No, it's fine actually. And now that we know how the other person feels..." Orland nodded. "We should go to the church and get married."_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on! Did he really just say that they should get married? Seriously? Aria could feel her cheeks burn as she stared mouth agape at what he just mentioned._

That was basically how the scene had played out. Aria had good reason to be stunned. She knew that people in Alverna could only be married once at a set age or older. And the age was sixteen now and they were only nine for God's sake! But...but if they really cared about each other then...did it matter what their ages were? So what if it wasn't allowed!

Finally, Aria's mouth closed and she forced nervous laughter as she brushed her hands through her pale red hair. "Orland...that's kind of sudden isn't it? I mean, I do like you, but this seems like it's moving too fast. I don't really picture you as the kind of guy to be eager to get the girl. But, um, yeah, I guess it's true that you're probably afraid Leonel or someone else would catch my eye-"

Orland rolled his eyes at her embarrassed babble, it was apparent that she still had a little bit of her mother in her after all. He silenced her immediately by coming uncomfortably closer and grasping her hand, their fingers interlocked together intimately at the contact. "You humans talk too much." Aria near giggled despite her embarrassment at the fact they were actually holding hands and the fact Orland briefly smiled and it left in an instant. "Anyway, it would be fitting if we don't waste any time in going to the church. So let's get going."

Aria was confused, she had never seen Orland like this. Even if it was flattering that he wanted to be joined with her for all of eternity, but it just seemed sudden! She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life after she could find her father! And what about starting a family? She hasn't even hit puberty yet!

The young girl's mind was just short-circuiting as her and Orland made their way through the town to get to the church. This still was so sudden for her and she was sure she getting cold feet about the decision, but she couldn't possibly find a way to explain this to him now. It may break his frozen heart after all and he already took after his father, Jake, on the whole overall view of humans. But somehow, she found reassurance when her gaze would flicker downward and take notice of their hands held closely together.

She hadn't ever held hands with a guy before. This feeling of security welling up inside her was actually pretty cool. But she could only hope that her palm didn't begin to sweat, that would really be a huge turn off for anyone. It was bad enough she hadn't the chance to take a quick bath once finished with her chores around the farm!

The farm...that reminded her! What would happen to the farm anyway? Even if she could find her dad and bring him back home, him and her mom couldn't handle it all themselves because it was too much work and they would be getting old! Ugh, the horrible thought of crops withering to the root and dying, tamed monsters starving from lack of food and dying in an instant, Aria swallowed. It was a terrible thought and she couldn't believe she was actually picturing it within her mind! Would Orland approve of her making a living with farming? If he really did like her then he would possibly be okay with her farming and maybe he would learn to do work with his hands.

Then again...what if he didn't? Orland did not appear to be the type to do manual labor. It gave her a terrible headache to attempt to mentally picture him farming for a living. He seemed to be more of the type to work at a store or library. And hey, with his knowledge, he could be a teacher for the future generation in Alverna. So why would he even-

"You're looking spacy." Aria immediately flinched and turned back to Orland's mildly concerned gaze. With all of her deep and doubtful thought about their future together, she hadn't even realized what was going on in the current times. And she was even more surprised to look up and see that they were already outside the church.

Anxiety began to take it's toll. Aria sighed inwardly, both her and Aaron looked and acted like Kyle most of the time. When it came to these kinds of situations though, they would become somewhat like how Dorothy used to be before they got married. Panicked, nervous, unable to really speak clearly and get the point across.

Even though Orland could just sense the anxiety near radiating from the poor farmer girl, he didn't bring the topic up again. She would have to calm down soon enough for the wedding anyway. Whilst she inwardly freaked, he opened the big doors and led her inside.

To the children, the church was huge. It had a dim lighting, several rows of seats, candles, and a gorgeous long red carpet stretching up to the center. Gordon was up there was usual speaking with his youngest daughter, Cammy.

"Orland..." Aria fearfully whispered, instantly grabbing the boy's shoulders and turning him around to meet his blank face. "Are you sure that we should do this...? And Cammy is here and everything!"

"If it bothers you, I'll leave." Aria near jumped out of her skin and turned to see Cammy standing just inches away from them. She was munching on a beautiful red strawberry that Aria confirmed as some she's grown and shipped. Seeing as though no one had reacted offended to that comment, Cammy smiled playfully and turned her attention back to Aria. "It's awkward if you don't reply! Anyway, what brings you and Orland here, Aria?"

Aria couldn't meet the curious eyes of Cammy, no matter how hard she tried. The older girl was in her teens now and even though she's matured somewhat over the years, her personality hasn't had much development and she loved teasing Aria about things. Still, she was like a cool older sister at least.

"We...well..."

"Spit it out! When you and Orland of all people are alone together, there must be something up!" Cammy urged, her eyes now sparkling with curiosity. And seeing this, Orland interjected to the conversation that was going nowhere.

"We're going to get married."

There was a lengthy pause in the entire church. It was so awkward, the only sound being the crackling of the burning candles. Aria could have just died of embarrassment when Cammy took in this declaration and all but shouted: "WHAT? REALLY?" Gordon and Orland both had to plug their ears from the sudden echo it caused.

"Ah, the things that kids think up..." Gordon mumbled to himself in the background, totally spacing out to his younger daughter's freaked reaction, Orland's mutters of usual irritation with people, and Aria's embarrassed explanations of the events that may have led to this.

Briefly, Cammy wondered if these two kids even realized they couldn't be legally married until sixteen. But, she found this really cute anyway. She remembered that Roy once suggested they get married years ago when they were their age, and Kyle and Dorothy happened to be at the church talking. Nevertheless, the adults played along and mentioned to them they would have to really love each other if they wanted to make such a commitment.

Now she just laughs her arse off when she thinks about that memory. How after hearing that, she reacted in disgust and called the whole wedding off without a second thought.

"Please, just stop grinning like that." Orland murmured, his cheeks reddening somewhat as he glared coldly at a widely grinning Cammy. "It's not an OFFICIAL wedding, you know."

Upon hearing that revelation, Aria's eyes bugged out and she turned and gawked at her husband-to-be. Not believing what she had just heard. She was both relieved and disappointed by it. "IT'S NOT OFFICIAL?"

"Of course it wouldn't be official." Orland stated knowingly. "The legal age in this area is sixteen and we're still kids. But...I..." The blush intensified and he looked downward in an attempt to conceal it. "I usually wouldn't do this sort of thing with a human, but there's nothing wrong with pretending it's official at least for a few minutes."

"Aw~!" Cammy giggled and lowered herself to Orland's height, the same amused grin never once leaving her features, and it was apparent it never would. "Orland, are you implying that you want to marry Aria in the future...?"

The girls glanced at each other and burst into giggles and then full laughing when they noticed Orland's amusing reaction. He lost his calm and collected composure for just a brief amount of time and looked absolutely speechless by that question, his face redder than the strawberries Aria loved to grow.

He never voiced a reply though. Which was amusing enough, and Cammy being Cammy took that as an indirect yes.

Highly amused by the scene between the three, Gordon strolled down the church towards them with a sly little smile on his aged face. "Well, you kids may as well have your fun and have a pretend wedding. Haha, it may be somewhat educational for you!"

"Yeah, Dad!" Cammy enthusiastically interjected with a fist pump. "I'll go borrow sis' wedding dress, gather the townspeople, go to the store and get some wine-"

"Cammy, please. Let's not get too carried away..."

"Aw man!"

_._

_._

_._

In Alverna, the sunsets were always quite beautiful to gaze at. Aria found herself staring out from the window of her bedroom to get a better view. The sky was a breathtaking mix of orange, faint blue, and a pale yellow and pink somewhere within. She wore a dreamy expression, thinking back to the stuff that happened today.

She had no idea that she would wind up sharing confessions with Orland and "getting married" to him. Even if Cammy and Gordon's reactions embarrassed her to death, as well as the shock from finding out they were not legally old enough to be wed. So they settled on the pretend wedding.

Orland was sooo cute as usual during the "wedding". He was trying so hard to not appear embarrassed whenever the mushy vows were exchanged, Cammy just about choked on her own giggles in the background at seeing little Aria "get married", and then once everything was said and done...Orland offered to walk her back home. An offer that Aria was more than happy to agree to.

This was how the lovely little walk to the farm played out:

_Luckily for the children, it was sunset and everyone was most likely at their homes or getting ready to close up their shops. Maybe even at the bath house. Orland and Aria walked close together in semi-awkward silence through the town. Now that the "wedding" was a thing of the past, and they knew of their feelings for each other, what were they supposed to do? It wasn't even a real wedding so..._

"_Um..." Aria turned to Orland as she walked, putting on a usual smile and hoping that this would lighten the mood somewhat at least. "Orland, I'm glad to know how you feel about me and everything...I'm relived actually."_

"_Why?" Orland offered a rare smile. It was dazzling for Aria to behold, but he realized that had just sneaked onto his lips and he returned to looking impassive. "Humans are usually strange to me. But for some reason, you seem tolerable. You aren't completely annoying."_

"_Thanks, but I still don't quite understand how long you've liked me."_

"_That's confidential."_

"_Aw!" Aria's brows furrowed together and she gave him a sharp jab to his upper arm. "You never spill important information! It's because of this that I was nervous about how to tell you how I feel!"_

"_Oh look, we're at your house already..." Orland pointed out, sounding oddly disappointed by that fact. He hadn't held a conversation with Aria as long as he had today and just didn't want it to end yet. Glancing down, he was surprised to see that the human girl was still holding his hand._

_Holding his hand...why did the thought of this make a sick feeling of nervousness and glee overcome him? Well, in any case, he hesitantly released her hand as they made it to the doorstep._

"_Maybe we can hang out some time...just the two of us?" Aria offered, as if reading Orland's mind. He doubted that was possible, but she seemed to be sincere about it. She blushed and played with locks of her fiery red hair cutely. "If that's okay with you."_

_Orland walked closer, they were now locking eyes and neither could determine why several emotions they barely knew of were igniting somewhere within them. "That could be arranged."_

_The answer wasn't a straight yes or no. And Orland wasn't like any of the other guys...Roy, Leonal, even Aaron. He didn't kid around with you. Aria smiled a brilliant smile and leaned in uncomfortably closer to the boy._

_She kept coming closer and closer until their lips met in an innocent, little kiss. It didn't last very long, and their lips brushed together afterward. And yet; it was enough to send sharp jolts down their spines and make their faces flash a dark crimson colour as they held the closeness._

_Their first kiss...their first kiss...wait, what? Did that seriously just happen...? Aria's eyes just about popped out of their sockets in surprise by what she had just done, and fumbled for words or any kind of explanation to the gesture. And just got more and more tongue-tied as she went on._

_She realized soon enough that she was far too flustered to make understandable words pass her lips. Aria, backed up shakily until she was at the door to her home. And before Orland could stop her, she rushed back inside and made the door slam loudly. Loud walking could be heard afterward._

_Curious, Orland walked to the door and placed an ear against it. Making out the simple exchange:_

"_M-Mom!"_

"_Aria...? What is it, honey?"_

"_I...I...I need to talk!" A brief silence followed before a flustered-sounding Aria hissed under her breath, "Get out, Aaron!"_

"_Aria, why are you panicking?"_

"_When you and Dad kissed for the first time...did you feel a wave of complete shock surge throughout your body? When you enjoy a kiss and don't want to ever separate, does that mean you love them?"_

"_..."_

"_I know why Aria's asking, Mom! I just looked through the window and saw her kissing Orland!"_

"_S-shut up, Aaron...! You have absolutely no right to talk; I saw you kissing Sera AND Serena on different occasions and you've taken them out on dates, partnered up at the dance festival, and you talk about them in your sleep!"_

"_HEY...! That's...I mean...Sis!"_

"_Aaron, Aria, stop arguing with each other. I want you both to explain one at a time exactly WHAT you've been doing around the town, and no lying."_

"_...Okay, Mom..."_

_That's when Orland rolled his eyes and turned to go home._

_._

_._

_._

Aria sighed dreamily, she hated that she was getting too carried away by one simple kiss. She couldn't help it though. She has had a crush on Orland for a while now and was able to finally work up the nerve to admit that to his face; and considering the fact that she inherited a little bit of her mother's shyness, that is quite the accomplishment.

He even feels the same way...even setting aside his pride to admit that he did. Which was totally sweet and a memorable moment. Aria briefly wondered how long that he had liked her because he was such an expert at concealing his emotions. For all she knew...he could have liked her since first meeting!

Love at first sight! What an awesome way to describe their relationship! And that could only mean that, in the future, when her and Orland got married for real...they would be able to tell a pretty epic love story.

But Aria realized that she was overly fantasizing about her possible future with Orland. She tried to stamp the blush out of her cheeks as she turned and walked back to her bedroom.

Hmm. But...if they ever did fall in love...

"No, no, no, no! Just stop thinking like this, Aria! All you need to do is concentrate on how you'll find Dad before chasing after boys!" She snapped at herself once she plopped back loudly and ungracefully on her bed and glared up at the ceiling of the farm house. "You're not like Aaron; you would rather place good goals before you rather than focusing on anything that's hot and moves..."

Aria didn't realize that Aaron had opened the door and stepped into the room until he had tossed a random pillow on the floor at her and defended whilst glaring, "I take offense to that last one; Serena isn't as hot as Sera and I still ask her out on dates!"

Rolling her eyes and keeping a straight face, Aria turned to her skirt-chasing twin brother. "Yup. And you basically just proved my point about you being more focused on girls instead of helping me defeat horrible monsters in dungeons to find Dad."

"Sis...!"

"Aaron!"

The two huffed and looked away from each other. Despite their bickers, the two cared about each other. Somewhat at least. And when it came to their goals about whether to find Kyle or establish their lives in Alverna first, they were never seen eye to eye.

Well, at least there was never a dull day around here. Maybe that was a good thing in a certain POV. It's just too bad that the next day, both Aria and Aaron went around the kingdom telling everyone about each others' beginning love lives, against the others' knowledge of course.

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

Well, there's the story for you. And yes, that ending really played out horribly, huh? I usually tend to fail at endings...unless I have it all planned out beforehand, I don't know hoe the bloody hell to end it. 8(

Anyway, the negative facts aside, I hope that you liked the story. It admittedly isn't my best work by a long shot, but MidnightSakuraBlossom's announcing of her "wedding" to Orland just gave me the inspiration to write this up. For some reason, I imagine Aria acting this way about the whole situation if Dorothy was her mother (even though Dorothy is one of my favorite girls, I have never married her. D8)

The reason I made Dorothy Aria and Aaron's mum is because she's one of my favorite girls in the game (after Alicia). MidnightSakuraBlossom mentioned that Yue was her mum in her game, but just between you and me...I don't like Yue all that much. She's too annoying with her obsession with her store. *Gasps as she sees MidnightSakuraBlossom give her a death glare for putting down Yue* ...Anyway, I think that I have spelled the name of the kingdom wrong. Forgive me, I keep forgetting how the bloody hell to spell it out...

I might just make a continuation from this story. A sequel with Aria, Orland, and everyone else as teenagers and the two of them actually decide to get married or something. But I don't know...if I'll go through with it or not. Would you be interested in it at all...?

Read and review! 8D


End file.
